Of Peace and War
by kellz1pt5
Summary: While Ziva attends Shiva for her father in Israel, she and Tony, who joins her, are each given certain requests by Eli and share one request that brings joy to Ziva and terrifies Tony. In addition to Eli's last will and testament, a war breaks out among Iran, Israel, and America. And ironically, Tony, Ziva and an elite team are the only ones able to stop it. Tiva, has MINOR Gabby.
1. Surprise

Surprise 01/13/2013

**Hey all! I have brought you another TIVA story, which will focus more on Tiva. School starts tomorrow, so I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I hope you like this enough to wait for more.**

**Oh, this may sound similar to author, brightblue's story **_**Grace**_**. It's not my intention to copy and I apologize ahead of a time if it appears like that; but the story actually popped up before even reading **_**Grace**_**. Sorry, brightblue. I hope you don't get too mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: Only unfamiliar names and locations are my own. I don't even own DVDs (literally), although I do own a 2013 calendar. **

* * *

"Surprise"**  
**

He watched from the sidelines as she kept her facade strong front up while visitors gave her their sympathies and left food in their wake. She's doing an amazing job keeping in check, he thought, but then again he knew she wasn't one to let others see her cry or breakdown.

They had just come back from the funeral. It had been simple and to the point. He'd stood right next to her, scanning the crowd and seeing a loyal Mossad behind her and her two aunts and uncle with their appropriate spouses. It surprised him that so many loved this man – This man who willing sent his daughter in a suicide mission and left her to die, this man who had trouble follow him everywhere. It was only a matter of time before that trouble caught up with him, and to his relief, it had.

She was left with the knowledge of being the only one left in her immediate family, but she wasn't left without family. There were plenty of aunts and uncles, cousins, etc; but she also had him…and their family back home, who were most likely watching this coverage.

Vance didn't want to chance someone hurting Ziva during _Shiva, _so he assigned Tony to accompany her. Regardless whether she was an American citizen or not, she was still the now-former Director of Mossad's daughter and their boss wanted to be sure that she would come home safely. They both knew the others wanted to come, but Vance needed them there to catch his wife and Eli's killer. Ziva would later join the hunt, using some of her contacts for Intel.

Tony never strayed his line of sight even when a few Israeli women showed interest in him – to which he thought was rude. He'd given up chasing women's tails in exchange for chasing one woman's tail; and that woman stood in the middle of the room, accepting condolences.

"If you keep staring at her, you are going to cause holes to come out of her." A woman said from beside him, making him slightly jump. His eyes immediately turned to the person who'd spoken.

"You mean, I'm staring daggers into her?" Tony smiled at the misuse of an idiom. It reminded him so much of Ziva. The woman before him, he suspected was related to Ziva. Ziva looked quite a bit like her.

The woman waved it off. "Same thing." She said. "I have been watching you as I stood next to her. You are truly captivated by her, are you not?"

Tony furrowed his brows in the absurdity of what she was implying. "Um…who are you?"

"Neta Hadar." She answered proudly, smiling as well. "I am Eli's sister."

_Aunt Nettie._ Tony concluded, paling. He hoped Ziva hadn't told her that it was him who basically ended the call between aunt and niece. "Nice to meet you. I'm–"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." She supplied with smirk. "Yes, I am familiar with you." He looked at her, confused. "Both my brother and my niece talked about you, though in two different sides." She supplied again, looking past him to Ziva, who had managed to catch them. "Well, I best get back there. I do not want my niece to think I have stolen "her man"." She used her hands to demonstrate the quotes. "That is the right phrase?"

Tony nodded as the older woman patted his shoulder and rejoined her family, giving Ziva a chance to escape the pity looks. He watched as she came to him. Tony couldn't help but to smile, pleased when she let a small smile escape her lips.

"Have you been right here watching me this whole time?" She asked, slipping her hand into his own and squeezing it.

He was caught off guard. She wasn't one to initiate affection, despite her growth in becoming more human. A quick glance at their joined hands, he tightened the hold, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Then, their eyes met. "Maybe."

She merely hummed as her watery doe eyes scan the group of friends and family. He watched her before averting his eyes. "Do you think they will abduct me?"

"The thought had occurred to me, considering you're the daughter of a former Mossad director." Tony answered as his eyes land on Ziva's aunts and uncle. All three of the remaining original Davids were accepting various signs of affections and condolences. He quickly averted his eyes back to hers. "You're my ninja. No one else's." She gave him an amused look. "Well, Me and NCIS's ninja."

"I get what you are saying, Tony." Ziva said, patting his arm. "Let's go out to the patio. I think my aunts and uncle can handle things for a little while."

He immediately understood what her nonverbal hint was: she needed out of this otherwise stuffy environment, much like he himself needed. So he followed her until they practically disappeared from sight. "What's up, Ziva?"

"I am just ready to go back home." She told him, locking eyes with him as if conveying her internal thoughts to him. He understood. Ziva peeked out from behind a perfectly cut bush wall, seeing people leaving and standing around discussing the good and bad times of what made up Eli David. She quickly caught his eyes. "This used to be home, but they were marred by so many ill-mannered memories. America is home."

He can understand that completely. Eli David was merely her biological father, who had little regard for his children. It was no wonder why she was willing to break all ties to Israel, despite her extended family. From the countless conversation they'd had on the plane ride here, she'd told him that she was the only David to renounce her homeland, that Davids weren't allowed to break ties from Israel – at least in the aspect she had done. She had a whole line of Davids who had traditionally remained in Israel, in power of some sort – whether by military or some other form.

If she hadn't left, she would have most likely been the next Director David of something – probably Mossad. At that realization, Eli was probably madder than a wasp. She wasn't the only David left. Eli's brother, Nomad David, had four boys and one girl. Any one of the men could have carried on the David name. Tony wondered if her cousins' had parents like Eli or he was the odd one.

"Soon enough, Zi. We have two more days of Shiva and then the lawyer's. You'll be home soon enough, Ziva." He assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Now, go join your family and mourn." He suggested, pulling back. "I'll be nearby if you need me."

She wiped some tears away before speaking. "Okay." She whispered, taking off back to her family.

He watched her before following.

~NCIS~

The very next day after Shiva ended, The David family were sitting in the family's lawyer, listening to Eli's last message to his family. Tony sat in the back, looking at Eli's face but not really paying attention to what he was saying. He saw Ziva's tears and wanted to comfort her, but he held back.

At Eli's apparent request to speak to his daughter alone, the rest of the family left the room. Tony had started to leave, but Ziva had caught his wrist in order to stop him and asked that he sit beside her as she listened to Eli's words. He granted her wish, which Tony knew he would have done regardless.

"Ziva, I may not have been the best of fathers, but you turned out to be everything I had hoped, even if I did not acknowledge it. You are a strong, passionate individual that I know can make a difference in the world, just like I have recently been trying to do. You, my Ziva, are one step ahead of me. I want you to tell my future grandchildren that their _papa_ was trying to make the world a better place for them and you.

"As I have said before, I have given some personal items to my sisters and brothers as well as their children, etc; but I give my whole estate to you. You may do what you want with it. I know you will make the right decisions in where it is to be placed. And…" Eli paused, taking a breath and appeared to be uncertain whether to continue with whatever he planned on saying or not. Finally, after wiping what appeared to be sweat or tears – Tony wasn't sure – Eli looked back up and directly at the camera, directly at his only living child. "I have some things for your NCIS family, especially Agent DiNozzo. There's a letter for him to read first before accepting my gift. And Agent DiNozzo?" He turned his head to his right, looking directly into the eyes of the man he'd despised for so long. Tony almost felt like Eli was literally there, looking at him. "I know you and I had mutual dislike for one another, but I hope that you remain by my daughter's side and do this one thing I ask in the letter. Despite my initial impression, I have come to see that you are good for my daughter, even if you are Italian." Eli said with a roll of his eyes just before turning back to his daughter. "Ziva, there is one more surprise I must give you. Mr. Zelman will bring it to you after I conclude this message. I hope you forgive me and take care of it. I love you and it. Shalom to my family."

Then, the screen faded to black. Tony and Ziva first looked at one another in surprise then at the lawyer, who held out two envelopes – one for each.

Quickly, each one read their individual letter. Mr. Zelman waited patiently for both of them to finish. Tony finished first, instantly agreeing without reservation. It was something he hadn't expected, but he sure as hell wouldn't let Ziva do, as Eli asked, on her own. He was willing to take on the enormous task set before him.

Eli had asked him to protect Ziva and her estate, using something given to him a long time ago that he was passing on to Tony. The second, he would learn to do.

Ziva looked up at Mr. Zelman with surprise. She did not expect this, but she did smile. But life, apparently, had a way of throwing you for a loop. "I accept."

Mr. Zelman looked pleased. "Very well, I will be right back, Ms. David." He came out from behind the long oval table in his office and walked to a side door. The middle age lawyer opened the door, signaling for someone to come in.

A small boy came into the room, alone, with a stuffed animal in his one hand and a blanket in the other. He looked every bit of a David, sharing the same eyes of Ziva, and not looking no older than four. It was obvious he'd been taken very well care of.

The young boy looked into the expansive room with awe before his wandering eyes landed on Ziva and Tony. He gave a full-open grin, appearing not the least bit shy. "Ziva!" He cried in a very happy tone. Then, he darted to her with open arms. She opened her arms, despite the awkwardness. He hugged her tightly and it seemed to Ziva like he belonged where he was – in her arms. She was not only thrown off that Eli David had custody of a young child who was now hers, but also that this little boy was apparently very familiar with what she looked like.

The little boy pulled back to really look at Ziva before he turned his attention to the other adult in the room, who looked every bit of uncertain and slightly fearful. "You must be Anthony DiNozzo." He spoke very clear English although with an obvious accent for a child of his age and pronounced Tony's name perfectly. "I have been told a lot about you."

Tony just stared at him, too shocked to really respond. It obviously didn't faze the little boy, who had returned to hugging Ziva. Both adults looked at the family lawyer again.

Mr. Zelman came forth, explaining the child. "Ziva, meet your little brother, Benjamin David."

"Whoa." Tony muttered.

* * *

**Did you expect that? Let me know what you think. My muse usually runs on reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TBC…**


	2. A War on the Rise

**Thank you to everyone who's responded and has given me some good insights to the way funerals run in Israel. I honestly had no clue, but I will keep it in mind for any future fics involving Israeli funerals.** **I never realized that I'd have so many responses like I have, and I hope I keep your attention.**

**For all intends and purposes, I've put Ziva and Benjamin's first cousin as the newly promoted Mossad director. I wrote the beginning of the chapter before **_**Shiva**_** was aired. I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer.**

**And on with the story…**

* * *

The newly promoted Director of Mossad was Ziva's first cousin, Aaron David, who – like his cousin – had revenge on his mind. He had recently started becoming friends with Leon Vance, preparing to take over for Eli within a year, so it came to no surprise, after he heard of both his uncle and Vance's wife's murders, he had every intention on retaliating on Iran, more specifically the man who each country suspected was at fault.

At the moment, Aaron was sitting in his uncle's – turned his – office, looking out the window into the desert sun as it even so gracefully lowered in the sky. Eli's personal pictures were still sitting in their appropriate picture frames on the small bookshelf behind the desk. Aaron made no move to change anything in his new office. He'd been close to Eli since he'd been born and nothing had changed. Aaron reached out to take one of the photo frames, the one with all of the grandkids. He was sitting in the living room chair, holding the youngest at the time, Talia. Every single one of them was smiling, from toothless on up. Life had been simple then.

The new Director set that one back in its rightful place, choosing the one next to it. His youngest cousin, Benjamin, was sitting at a little desk fit for his side. He was looking down, with his tongue peeking out from the side of his mouth, as he held a pencil in his hand, writing on a book. It was obvious Benjamin didn't know he was being watched. Despite Eli's cold-hearted demeanor, he was ultimately proud of each of his children, aside from Ari who had held Eli in shame. Ziva, Talia, and Benjamin were his pride and joy, even if work had consumed him.

Aaron chuckled at the little boy's determined expression as he set that picture back down, only to pick up a recent one of Benjamin. He was very smart for his age, so much so that Eli and the boy's mother had decided to enroll him into school earlier. He was four years old and already in first grade.

Ziva had called him just two hours ago, informing him that she had custody of Benjamin, which made Aaron happy. The little boy deserved normalcy after living a life of always being on alert because of who his father was. Aaron knew Ziva would protect that little boy as if he was her own, which technically he was.

He was just awaiting Ziva's partner's phone call. That particular phone would make or break Tony's case. If anything, Eli secretly was proud of him and Ziva's NCIS family. They had, after all, risked their lives to avenge her 'death', effectively accomplishing what Ziva could not possibly do.

The phone ringing interrupted Aaron's wayward thoughts, causing the director to jump. Shaking the fright off, he cleared his throat before answering with a simple "Director David."

"Hello, Director David, this is Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva's partner, aka protector, greeted dryly. Aaron was sure DiNozzo couldn't gauge whether Aaron would be an ally or rival. "Your uncle asked me to call you in regards of the gift."

_So he plans on accepting._ Aaron deduced, smiling in relief. "Yes, I would like to speak to you before you, Ziva, and Benjamin leave for America. Eli instructed me, should you accept, to have it ready. Are you three getting ready to leave?"

"Almost. Ziva's just finishing packing some of Benjamin's things. We can be over there within thirty minutes." Tony responded, sounding out of breath. "Geez, this boy has some energy." He commented.

Aaron smiled. "Yes, Benjamin definitely has energy. I have no clue how Uncle Eli managed to keep up with him."

"Yeah, about that. How come Eli never mentioned Benjamin to Ziva?" Tony asked sounding a little irritated.

"We will never know." Aaron answered honestly. "I am just happy he has Ziva to care for him. The boy's mother would have gotten him killed sooner, if it was not for Eli's determination to protect his youngest and innocent son. I was under the impression she was not the best parent. I believe Uncle Eli said the only good things she really did for him was to sign off on his schooling and let Eli have full custody."

"I see." Tony merely said, not the least bit happy. "Well, we're on our way. See you soon."

"Okay. Shalom, my friend." Aaron waited until Tony said his goodbyes before hanging up.

He had to get Tony's gift ready.

~NCIS~

Tony couldn't believe what Eli had asked of him and planned on giving him. He'd told him that, should he die, Israel would retaliate while America attempted to calm the waters. Like, he'd tried telling Gibbs, Vance, and his daughter, he and his comrade were attempting to lay peace between Israel and Iran, but the dead man had a suspicion that his comrade would deceive him. Eli hoped Tony would do everything in his power to protect Eli's living children.

The Italian sat in the front passenger seat, looking over the letter again, while Ziva drove to Mossad HQ. He lowered the letter and looked behind him to a now sleeping Benjamin in his child car seat. The boy looked quite a bit like Ziva, which he should considering his older half-sister looked like their shared father.

For a brief second, a smile lit Benjamin's face, suggesting that he was having a good dream. Tony turned back around, stopping momentarily to look at Ziva. She appeared relieved yet he could see the hints of uncertainty in regards to her father's estate, including Benjamin. Tony was certain Benjamin would fit right in with their dysfunctional family.

Suddenly, the idea of teaching Benjamin the art of teasing, especially on McGee caused Tony to chuckled, which in turn caused Ziva to momentarily look his direction with a curious expression.

"What, Tony?" She asked before looking back on the road.

Tony was now smiling fully. "I now have someone I can teach the art of teasing to." A quick tip of his head clued Ziva on who he was talking about. "I feel bad for McGee. He gets double dose of DiNozzo antics."

"You will not teach my brother to pick on McGee." Ziva vehemently swore. "I will have Gibbs head slap you." She reached for the car charger. "Do not make me use this." She threatened.

Her threat just made him chuckle more. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, at least not in front of Benjamin, regardless whether he was awake or not. Tony gave her a _yeah, right_ look. "I'm just giving him a head start to the arts of childhood."

Ziva glared at him, keeping that expression on her face as she focused her attention on the road. "Benjamin will grow up respecting people."

Tony looked at her with fake hurt. "You sayin' I don't respect people?"

"No, but you do not respect people's boundaries." She admitted to which he gave a quick smile. She was right, but that's what made him a good agent. "But it is okay, we still love you for it." That received a 100-watt smile from him. Both grew quiet before Ziva once again spoke. "Thank you for coming with me, Tony. You did not have to."

"Yes, I did." Tony was quick to say while his smile quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by a serious expression. Their eyes met once more. His eyes screamed of the conviction to his words. "Ziva, you should know by now that I'd follow you to heaven and hell and back." He admitted, widening his eyes when he realized he'd finally voiced his hidden feelings. Immediately, he feared it was bad timing.

Ziva responded with a small smile. "I feel the same for you." She admitted before making a sharp turn into Mossad Headquarters, causing Tony to grab the _oh-shit_ handle and hang on for dear life…and for Benjamin to wake.

"Ziva?" Benjamin sleepily called. Tony looked back at him after recovering from Ziva's erratic driving to find him rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, tateleh, I am sorry that I woke you." Ziva apologized, looking at him through the rearview mirror. _I have only had him for a day and already put his life at risk!_ _What am I thinking taking on this responsibility? _Ziva pondered as she came to the gate and was granted access. _I am not fit to be a parent. What about when we get back to America and he is in school? I will not be able to protect him there. What if we are just as much of a target as our father? How can I protect him?_ Those thoughts circulated in her mind non-stop.

Benjamin perked up, looking out the window eagerly and breaking out a huge grin. "Abba works here!" He looked at Tony. "Are we going to visit him?"

Both of their hearts shattered. Neither of them was sure how to explain Eli's death to a four-year-old, and they both had an idea why Benjamin didn't know Eli was dead. His handlers must have wanted to shield him from seeing his dead father.

"Uh…Benjamin?" Ziva started, uncertainty clearly in her voice. She really wished Gibbs was here to help explain death to him. "Abba is not here, but we're going to see Cousin Aaron."

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Where is Abba? I always get to sit in Abba's chair with him and tell people what to do. He says I get to be boss when I visit."

Ziva parked the rented family car near the entrance, unlocking her seat belt at the same time as Tony. They shared a subtle surprised look. She had good memories of her early childhood, of the times when Eli was perceived as incapable of doing half the crap he has pulled through the years, and it was obvious Eli had been trying to do keep Benjamin's childhood as innocent as hers had been in the beginning. It seemed like Eli was shielding a part of himself from his youngest child, and Ziva had to give him kudos for that. At least, Benjamin would not have first hand witness accounts of the horrors their father had done. She had every plans to let Benjamin be as innocent of a child as their father had tried.

But first thing was first: how to explain to Benjamin Eli David was dead.

Tony got out of the car and opened the back door, unbuckling the youngster from the car seat. He had it halfway undone when he started getting impatient with it.

"No, no, Tony." Benjamin said, putting his hand on Tony's larger hand. "Unbuckle that first. Then this." He pointed to the appropriate straps.

"Only a four-year-old would be able to tell me how to get himself out of jail." Tony muttered, causing Benjamin to laugh. Ziva got out and came around to join them. "How come you haven't tried to escape yourself, since you know how?"

Benjamin looked down in shame. "Abba told me not to, that I could get hurt real bad if I did." He answered as Tony lifted him out of the car.

"Abba is right, tateleh." Ziva backed up Eli's warning. She ruffled Benjamin's curly mop head with one hand as the little boy reached up to grab her hand. At this, Ziva gave him a quizzical look.

"Abba says to always hold an adult's hand." Benjamin said by way of explanation. Ziva nodded her head, affirmatively.

Together, the three of them entered into Mossad Headquarters where Tony had confronted Ziva.

"Brings back ill memories." Tony commented, shivering as they walked through the threshold.

"At least, you have a little bodyguard to protect you from me this time." Ziva mused.

Tony chuckled.

~NCIS~

Aaron stared contemplatively at his younger cousin's companion. He could see the terrified yet convicting expression on the one Eli had deemed Ziva's protector. Ziva and Benjamin were visiting some of her friends.

In front of him set Tony's gift: an envelope, an assault weapon, and ancient sword passed down from generation to generation of the David family. The two weapons went to every male, usually the first born who'd been deemed as the family's protector. Since Eli's firstborn son was dead, they were passed down to Benjamin, but he did things differently. He'd given them to a total stranger. Tony was now deemed as the David family protector until Benjamin was old enough to take on the responsibility, and that included _every_ single member of the David family.

That information had been in the letter. Inside the envelope were various amounts of information on duties as the David Protector and something else.

Aaron was definitely not jealous. He already had enough responsibility taking over Mossad. There was no time for jealousy, and he knew none of his cousins were either. They all were busy with their appropriate power placements.

"Nervous, Anthony?" Aaron asked, staring straight into the eyes of his new friend.

"You can call me Tony. Most people do; and yes, to answer your question, a little. Eli only said some generic things about my new position." Tony answered, staring at the ancient sword. "How are these supposed to help?"

Aaron lifted the sword and held it out for Tony to take. "You will have to defend Israel and America, Tony. You may not be Israeli, but Eli David has chosen you to take his place in honor to protect Israel in time of need."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Iran and Israel plan on attacking each other." Tony merely stated. He thought of Benjamin and what world his country could become and how unsafe it would be, should he and Ziva return for a visit. If Iran and Israel were to begin a war, America might join in honor of retaliating for Jackie. It could become World War III. _Not good._ "And America could possibly join because of the drive-by at the NCIS director's home." Tony suddenly felt ill. "Are Ziva and Benjamin in danger because of their father's doings?"

"Yes. They will not touch the rest of us, but they will hurt Ziva and Benjamin because of their direct line to him." Aaron answered, firmly.

That didn't make sense, but, to Tony, a lot of things didn't make sense. Tony fingered the ancient sword before withdrawing it from its cover. It had obvious wear and tear, but it definitely still looked useable.

"My uncle was forming an elite team to keep the peace among the countries. At least, he and Arash Kazmi started to. It was originally for Israel and Iran, but I think it should extend to all countries."

"Kinda like _Gangster Squad_." At Aaron's questioning look, he continued. "That new movie out in theaters about a secret crew of police officers led by two determined sergeants work together in an effort to take down the ruthless mob king Mickey Cohen who runs the city. It's set in Los Angeles in 1949 (provided from _ title/tt1321870/_)."

"Never heard of it." Aaron answered.

"Look it up online. I'm sure you'll be able to view it somewhere online if you want to see it." Tony suggested, placing the sword back on the director's desk.

"I may just have to do that, but this is more of a peace keeping group set on eliminating any threats to peace."

"Oh my God, I think I've entered utopia." Tony muttered.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "I do not how it is over in America; but in my side of the world, we need a team like this. There are so many killing each other over the mundane things. I cannot tell you how many innocent lives have been taken because of one target."

"I meant no offense, Aaron." Tony said sincerely. "It's just a little hard to imagine this life, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Aaron took a deep breath and released it, letting all the stress of developing a team and continuing his uncle's mission out. "Just think about how dangerous this area will be for Benjamin without the help of the team."

Tony did and his eyes grew harder and more determined. He leaned in closer as did Aaron. "I'm in."

Aaron looked pleased as he sat back. "Good. Welcome to Operation Gumball."

Tony chuckled. "Gumball?"

"Yeah. You know, you got this big machine of gumballs and little by little they disappear." Aaron explained, using his hands to demonstrate. "Here." He handed the envelope to Tony. "Meet your team."

Tony opened the envelope finding six folders – one for each teammate and the last a list of locations. Immediately, he looked up. "I want to add a few extra people on here, including Ziva."

Aaron physically winced. "I do not know if–" He started only to be interrupted.

"That's a good idea. I know what you're thinking, Aaron, but she'd be a very good asset." Tony looked at him with a daring look.

"What about Benjamin?" Aaron asked.

"Ducky, Palmer and Breena, and Abby can watch him when we're out and about." At Aaron's look, Tony explained. "They're coworkers, a medical examiner/my team's physician, the medical assistant and his wife, and a forensic specialist whose bad side you definitely do not want to get on. I promise it'll be worth it to add them on. We all work very well together."

"Leon told me your team was the best he could offer from headquarters." Aaron commented, standing up. "Regardless, thank you, Agent DiNozzo." He held out his hands to shake Tony's. The Italian-American slipped the folders back in the envelope and stood as well, shaking The Director of Mossad's hand. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Certainly." He agreed before collecting the weapons and envelope. "Goodbye, Director David."

"Shalom, my friend." Aaron walked Tony out.

Benjamin was busy entertaining a few of the Director's assistants with stories while Ziva sat down, keeping an eye on him. She immediately jumped up when she heard her cousin's office door open and smiled. "Benjamin, Tony's ready." She drew the boy's attention to her.

Benjamin came to her immediately, taking her hand in his own.

Ziva and Aaron exchanged greetings and small talk before Benjamin engulfed Aaron with a hug. The two older cousins promised to keep in touch while the younger one looked up at Tony and eyeing the weapons. He had a scared expression on his face.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm not going to be using them just yet." Tony assured him, but it did nothing to calm the scared demeanor. Obviously, Eli David had kept Benjamin away from guns.

As Aaron shut his office door, Ziva turned to Tony. "What are you doing with the family crest, an assault weapon, and an envelope?" She asked as they headed out.

"I'll tell you out in the car. Let's get out of here." Tony answered in a low tone.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. I'm not sure if it makes any since at all, but I thought I'd go ahead and post it. Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please review!**

**TBC...**


	3. Getting Settled in a New Type of Normal

**And she's back again!** **I forgot to put in my reaction to **_**Shiva**_** – silly me. All I have to say is holy crap! Great job to the cast and crew! And Ziva is definitely the first woman to step in Tony's sanctuary – and hopefully the last (well, other than Abby). I love seeing the Tiva moments we seen!**

**Anyway, on with my story…**

**Oh and disclaimer as it usually applies. Dang it!**

* * *

"Where are they, Timmy?" a very energetic forensic scientist asked for like the thousandth time. She was practically bouncing off the walls with all the Caf-Pow! along with the eagerness in her system.

Special Agent Timothy McGee internally rolled his eyes as he continued working with his computer in the bullpen. While her babies were currently processing evidence downstairs, Abby had decided to plant herself in Ziva's chair and wait with McGee for her two missing family members to arrive. Tony had called each one of them to let them know they were on their way back with a few surprises and decisions to be made. Of course, he didn't go into details and left each member of Team Gibbs with lingering questions. Of course, McGee had heard a small child's voice begging for Tony to pick him up, which only fueled McGee's line of questions.

"McGee!" Abby yelled, causing McGee to come back to the present. He shook his head. She looked at him, expectantly. "Well? How much longer?"

"Have patience, Abs." Gibbs said from his desk, looking at her with one of his _chill_ looks. "They'll be here. Maybe they got caught up at the airport or something."

"Or they've been kidnapped." Abby suggested causing a new set of worry to seize her.

"Who's been kidnapped?" Tony's voice asked out of nowhere.

Abby whipped around. "Oh Toonnnnnyyyy!" She bolted out of Ziva's chair and latched onto him, barely giving him time to drop his bag. They shared a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

"Missed…you…too, Abs." Tony managed to get out before reminding Abby that she was hugging too tight.

Abby immediately released him, smiling and getting ready to yell Ziva's name before she realized Ziva wasn't with him. "Tony, where's Ziva?" A moment's panic crossed each of their faces, immediately remembering Somalia.

"She's downstairs and should be up any minute." He said just as all four heard the elevator announce its presence. "Perfect timing." He smiled as Ziva stepped off the elevator and paused, turning back around and talking to someone in the cart. Pretty soon, a little boy reached up for her hand and joined her onto the floor.

There were a few gasps and surprised looks. Tony introduced the little boy. "Everyone, this is Benjamin David, Ziva's little half-brother. He's going to be living with Ziva." He didn't want to add _and me_ because of Rule 12.

The little mop-headed boy grew confidence as he came closer to the team. He smiled, happily at Tony before looking at the strangers, the smile slipping from his face. "Tony!" He let go of his sister's hand and launched himself at Tony, being lifted up in the process.

"Hey Benjamin!" Tony greeted, sounding just as happy as Benjamin was. He adjusted the little boy on his hip, and both males looked at the rest of the team.

It was strange to see Tony with a kid, but it seemed to suit him. At least that's what Gibbs was thinking as he silently watched the interaction among the three arrivals, Abby, and McGee. He saw how comfortable they seem to be with each other as Ziva ran her hand soothingly up and down Benjamin's back; how in the way his SFA seemed to hold the little boy a protective demeanor washed over the otherwise childish field agent; and how the little boy seemed so content in Tony's arms as he lay his head down on his SFA's shoulder and animatedly spoke with Abby. They almost looked like a small family. If anything, Benjamin was very sociable and carefree, so unlike Ziva, who held guilt, anger, regret, etc in her and grew up in a not-so-carefree world. Perhaps, Benjamin would remain as carefree and sociable for the duration of his life.

Something secretly was going on between them, and Gibbs wasn't sure whether he'd like it or not. Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, trying to determine the difference. Suddenly, he internally gasped, giving a surprise look. _No, they didn't. Surely, they didn't break Rule 12._ Then, his face turned into a harden frown. "DiNozzo." Gibbs growled sharply.

Tony looked directly at Gibbs, alert and smiling before the smile slipped from his face. "Boss?" He questioned.

The others noticed Gibbs' sudden ice chilly demeanor as the older man passed by Ziva. "With me."

One eyebrow shot up in question and worried that he'd done wrong by his boss. He smoothly transferred Benjamin into Ziva's arms and followed their boss to his office.

As soon as the doors opened, they got in and the doors closed, Gibbs pressed a random button and flipped the switch to cast the cart in a blue afterglow. Gibbs turned and faced Tony, who looked every bit of a scared little boy. Rule 5 in the DiNozzo rulebook: _NEVER get on Gibbs' bad side. It'll only end badly_. Tony physically gulped.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Gibbs asked with venom in his tone. His expression and demeanor suggested the wrong answer would send him ablaze.

The younger man's uncertain hazel eyes stared into the steely blue ones of the older man. He wasn't sure why his boss seemed to be suddenly all huff and puff, but he knew it was not wise to cross him. He'd seen what happens when one crossed him. "What're you talking about, Boss?"

It seemed like the steely blue eyes hardened, daring him to brush off what he wanted to know. Gibbs finally spoke in an even tone. "Rule 12." was all he had to say.

Tony instantly relaxed, smiling. "Oh Boss, you know Ziva and I wouldn't disobey _that_ rule."

Gibbs studied him for a few moments, trying to get the slightest hint that his gut was wrong. Tony gave nothing away. Finally, Gibbs averted his eyes. "I'm getting too old."

"Nah, Boss." Tony said, now not smiling but staring at the silver metal doors. "You're just having a bad gut day."

A hint of a smile lit the corners of Gibbs' mouth. Maybe, Tony's right. Wasn't it possibly to just as bad of a gut day as a bad day in general? Gibbs sighed. "So tell me about Benjamin?"

Tony lit up at the mention of the little boy's name. "Well, he's a really good kid. Listens to adults and doesn't run off or anything. As soon as someone gets him out of his car seat, he immediately reaches for an adult's hand. He just turned four a month ago, and he's _very_ smart. Four years old and already in the first grade."

"Wow." Gibbs commented, surprised as evidence by the surprised expression on the older man's face. "So I take it, Eli gave custody to Ziva?"

"Yeah, and…" Tony paused, looking at his boss with uncertainty as to whether to continue. He wasn't sure how Gibbs would feel about the next part. Gibbs gave him a _and?_ expression, so Tony just forced it out. "Eli asked me to help raise Benjamin and treat him like my own."

"What?" Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain as to why Eli suddenly wanted Tony's help when the director hated Tony's guts. Obviously, the man hid his feelings and opinions very well. "So are you two gonna move in or somethin'?"

"Not that I know of. Why? Are you giving me permission?" Tony mused.

"You do what's best for the little guy." Gibbs answered. He pressed the switch and waited for the doors to open. When they did, Gibbs walked out, leaving Tony to digest what just happened before he came to his senses and got out.

Both men noticed Ziva's eyes were following Tony until he came to stand next to her. He flashed her a forced smile before watching Benjamin and Abby tease each other.

Gibbs finally joined, tickling Benjamin.

~NCIS~

_David Residence_

Tony carried a sleeping Benjamin in Ziva's apartment while Ziva carried her and her brother's suitcases. They had unanimously decided to that Ziva's home would be Benjamin's main home because she had two bedrooms and a an office.

"You can put him in the spare bedroom." Ziva told Tony, who nodded in acknowledgement. "It's down the hall, last door on the left." She directed and received, once again, an acknowledging nod. As he left, Ziva left the bags by the small open foyer and walked into the open floor kitchen.

Ziva's apartment door revealed an open floor plan. It opened to a tile open foyer, then an expansive living room. An elevated kitchen and dining room were off to the right, and next to that was a narrow hallway. Her office was the first door on the right. Going further down, the only bathroom was the first door on the left, leaving the last two rooms to be across from one another. Long ago, she'd made up the second bedroom as a spare for any of her friends who stayed over.

As she opened the fridge, finding it fully stocked. She smiled. One of the team members must have come by and stocked her fridge. Ziva would definitely have to thank them the next time she saw them.

"Well, he's passed out." Tony commented as he rounded the corner.

She shut the door, pulling out a bottle of water. "Do you want one?"

"Nah." He declined, looking around the apartment. "You have a nice apartment. It'll be great for you and Benjamin."

"Thanks." Ziva said as she opened the bottle and took a swig. "I got a nice sofa you can sleep on whenever you come over."

Tony glanced in that direction and hummed in pleasure. He turned his eyes back to Ziva. "Who says you and Benjamin won't come over to my place and crash? Because," he chuckled, "according to Benjamin, he's a movie buff like me."

She smiled softly. "Yes, that is what he told me as well. His favorite movie is _The Lion King_."

Tony moved to sit on her sofa. "Did it happen to be at the house?"

"Yes, among others that Benjamin pointed out to me." She screwed the bottle cap back on her water and headed down the hallway to Benjamin's room. Tony got up to follow her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, as did Tony. A small white touch lamp was on the dimmest, casting the room in a soft glow and producing shadows against the walls and other furniture in the room. Benjamin was lightly snoring while he was curled up in a fetal position on his right side, facing them. He looked so cute sleeping.

They were silent for a while, leaving only the appliances, central heat/air system, and Benjamin's light snoring be the only noises in the entire apartment.

Finally, Ziva spoke. "What am I doing, Tony? I do not know how to raise a child, never thought I would be lucky enough to raise one. He deserves someone else to raise him…someone like Gibbs or Abby." She was on the verge of tears. Everything within the past week was starting to hit her full force. She hadn't given herself the appropriate time to really mourn their father's death. Hell, they had decided to tell Benjamin that Eli had taken an assignment out of the country and wasn't sure when he'd be back, so he granted custody to Ziva…and Tony.

"Zee?" Tony said in his rare, brutally raw honest voice. He had reached out and put his finger under her chin to get her to look at him. When he was sure she was completely focused on him, Tony finally plunged in an encouraging heart-to-heart. "He loves you and has no clue about what Eli or you really did. After all your father has put you through and everything you've done to get right here," he pointed to her floor but it was meant to mean her entire life, "you deserve to raise a family, to have _something_ permanent in your life. I'm not talking about your profession because, frankly, it can be ripped from you at a moment's notice; but what I'm getting at is you deserve _him_." He pointed to Benjamin. "He is yours now and _only_ yours. However you raise him will determine his life outcome, and I know that will be a lot of pressure on you; but I'm here to help you whenever you need it. And if you need the rest of our family, they will be here as well." Tony just stared into her teary chocolate brown eyes. "Besides, I have the same responsibility as you and I clearly accepted it."

"What did my father as of you, besides being the David protector?" Ziva finally managed to ask after several minutes of being flabbergasted by Tony's out-of-character confession.

Tony tightened and relaxed his jaw as he looked at Benjamin before turning back to her. "He practically asked me to be Benjamin's father, and I'm not afraid to admit that it scares the hell out of me."

Ziva's mouth formed an "O" in complete surprised, not expecting the positive respect her father seemed to have for Tony.

Even in Eli's death, the man still could not cease to amaze her.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry that I didn't post over the weekend. I hadn't expected so much reading material, but I'm happy that I finally could update!**

**TBC…**


	4. Realizations

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I wanted to give the readers **_**something**_**.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and feedback! It keeps me motivated!**

**Insert standard disclaimer **

* * *

_Gibbs Residence_

There were a few lights on in the Gibbs Residence as Tony made his way into his boss' house. As normal, Gibbs was in the basement, working on what appeared to be a new project. Tony got halfway down the stairs before stopping and bending over to see Gibbs work.

"Are you going to come down or just keep lurking, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, fiddling with one of his hand tools.

Having been caught, Tony was forced to finish walking downstairs. "Hey, Boss."

Gibbs merely grunted his greeting, leaving Tony not surprised. "What're you doing here, Tony?"

"I need advice." He admitted, walking over to the workbench and picking up two cups. He turned to face his boss. This seemed like déjà vu. It was only a matter of a year ago when Tony had been; it seemed, at this particular stage in his life. Once again, he was at a crossroad between having a family and work.

"Okay." Gibbs said, uncertain to where his SFA was going with this "needed" advice. He set his tool on the bench and dragged a stool over, plopping down on it, facing Tony. "What can I help you with?"

Tony lifted one cup. "Family." He said, lowering that cup and raising the other. "Work."

"Yeah. And?" Gibbs' eyebrow raised in a questioning expression, not understanding what Tony was getting at. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm nervous about this, Gibbs." Tony said, looking at both cups before setting both back where they were and fixing his eyes on Gibbs' mystery project.

Gibbs glared daggers into the younger man, hoping he'd get to the point fast. His project was on a deadline. Gibbs took a chill pill when he noticed Tony's scared eyes. "What really happened in Israel, Tony?" He grew concern and now thought Tony's worries took precedence over his secret project.

Tony looked down at the concrete floor before finally locking onto Gibbs' eyes. "Ziva and I became replacement parents, and I was asked to finish what Eli and Arash started. I agreed, and now I've been dubbed as the David Family protector - at least until Benjamin is old enough." He pulled out a folded up envelope with his name on it. "It's all written in there." Tony said as he held it out for Gibbs to take, which the older man did. Tony sighed heavily. "What the hell am I doing? I don't have the greatest example of a father. Yet from the moment I met the kid, it was like I became determined to protect him at all costs; but now…"

"You're having second thoughts?" Gibbs supplied.

"No. I'm scared I'll make a mistake in parenting." Tony corrected, getting up from his own stool and fingering the pieces of wood on the makeshift table.

_He needs reassurance._ Gibbs deduced. "You'll be fine, Tony. Every parent makes mistakes along the way. Lord knows, I did; but we can learn from them and move on. He's a lucky little guy to have Ziva and you. His sister is trained in martial arts, and you're good with guns. All girlfriends or boyfriends – depending on his preference when he's older – will have a lot to go through just to date him. Plus, all of us are pretty good at covering the bases you two can't cover." Gibbs explained. He placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder as he stood up. "You'll do." But then, his demeanor changed. "Did you two–"

"No!" Tony firmly answered, knowing exactly where his boss was headed. "I promise you that Ziva and I haven't broken Rule 12." Tony hoped to God that Gibbs would believe him. He knew everything already was complicated enough that he really didn't need to throw in Rule 12 to complicate it further. Tony certainly hadn't tossed that idea out of his head. "But I'm sure at times it will seem like it. Go ahead and slap me, Boss. You know you want to."

And that was exactly what Gibbs done, causing Tony to hiss and close his eyes. "That's a warning, DiNozzo."

"Okay. Understood, Boss." Tony said as he rubbed his head. "I'll remember that."

"I'm sure it won't be your last one." Gibbs picked up a hand tool. He took a good luck at his SFA. "Is there something else you're not tellin' me?"

"I'd like to ask you to join my quest in Operation Gumball." Tony stated. When Gibbs started to go back to his project with a sander, Tony tried to convince him. "It'll be worth it, Boss. We'd be making peace on it. Benjamin could live life with fear, and we'd get the benefit of being a kick ass rogue team. It'd be similar to _Gangster Squad_." He began to sound rather excited.

"Is that the movie with the cops who go rogue as they try to break apart that big time gangster's reign?" Gibbs asked to which Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"How'd you know about it?" Tony wondered.

Gibbs tipped his head upward to the ceiling, indicating the other occupant in the Gibbs household. "Abby."

Tony slowly nodded, understandingly. Abby had moved into Gibbs' house about a week ago after she'd discovered her landlord's unwillingness to fix the problems with her apartment and thus they ended up in a fight. She was staying with Gibbs until she found another apartment that had both of their approval. Apparently, Gibbs' approval meant a lot to Abby because everyone knew Gibbs wasn't about to let her live in an unsafe neighborhood.

"She still wants to go with you when you're able to." Gibbs let him know as he started sanding.

"I'll definitely take her." Tony said, looking down at his watch. "Oh shit. I better get home. Got a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay." Gibbs said as he looked up at Tony, who started for the stairs. "See you in a few days, DiNozzo."

"Yep." Tony said as he left.

~NCIS~

Ziva was in a light sleep. It felt strange not to have Tony sleeping next to her, but she knew he was at his apartment, most likely asleep. She missed his warmth, his scent in general, knowing he wasn't too far away if she needed him. Now, he was on the opposite side of the city.

It amazed her just how they seemed to slide into a comfortable routine within a week. She'd been even more amazed how Tony – who had been vehemently convince he was afraid of kids – seemed to slip in the natural father role. It had convinced her that he would definitely be a good parent. He could be so childish yet serious at different times. It actually made her want to have kids with him, if they ever got to that point. Right now, that was merely wishful thinking.

"Ziva?" Benjamin's broken and scared sounding voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to her other side to face the doorway. Benjamin was standing there, sniffling and vehemently wiping his quiet tears away with the hand not occupied with his little stuffed animal that Tony had bought him back in Israel just before they boarded the plane. "What's the matter, Benjamin? Are you okay?" She opened her arms. "Come here." She said in a soft, concerned voice.

He immediately launched into her awaiting arms. "I had a bad dream." He informed as she scooted back to make room for him. Benjamin settled beside her as she pulled the cover him and held him, trying to calm him by playing with his sweat-ridden hair. "Don't let the monsters get me."

"I won't." She promised. "I'll protect you, tateleh. Don't you worry." He yawned, closing his eyes. She started singing a Hebrew lullaby that her mother used to sing to her whenever she was little and suffered from bad dreams. It was meant to be soothing and had done wonders for her and her sister. About fifteen minutes in, she heard Benjamin's soft snores and smiled, feeling a little accomplished that she managed to coax him back to sleep.

~NCIS~

Tony lay in his bed, hands behind his head while staring up at the wall. Other than the normal sounds in the apartment, it was quiet and mostly dark. He'd left the stove light and a bathroom nightlight on.

Like Ziva, he'd gotten used to sharing a bed with someone. It felt like something was missing. He missed her and her little brother, who curled up next to him while they watched a movie during the plane ride.

Tony scoffed, smiling as he reminisced on Benjamin's first plane ride. The boy had been in awe on the size of the vehicle that would take him to his new home. As they moved along, Benjamin would point at random things and asked questions to which either he or Ziva would answer. Okay, maybe, mostly Tony would answer the questions as Ziva navigated them through the sea of people. As they went to the terminal, Benjamin could hardly contain himself as he started to really check things out. When he would start to wander off too far, Ziva would call after him, steering him back to his new guardians. Then as they actually boarded the plane, he got all excited as Tony and Ziva looked for their seats. It had been refreshing to see Benjamin actually display his age, letting his intelligent brain rest while the child part of his brain came out to play.

Tony yawned before finally deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. He got up out of bed, quickly making the bed and going to his tall dresser to find clothes to wear for the day. He and Ziva had decided to take Benjamin on a tour of the city and get him familiar with his new surroundings. They also were considering which school Benjamin would attend.

After deciding he couldn't go wrong with jeans and a T-shirt, he quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. Once he was finished with that task, he went into the kitchen to browse the cupboards and fridge.

Out of nowhere came a knock on his apartment door. Tony stared at the door before checking the time, which was 06:34 Hours. _Who the hell would be knocking at this hour?_ Then, he closed the door and went to answer it, flipping the light on.

It was Ziva, who was carrying a sleeping Benjamin.

"Ziva?" Tony said, confused. "What's the matter?" He stepped back to let them in. "Here, you can put him on the sofa." Tony went to the small linen closet in the hall and retrieved a pillow and blanket, returning to get the little boy comfortable.

"Nothing is wrong. I just...needed you nearby." She admitted.

Tony produced a 100-watt smile. "Awww. You missed me." He was flattered. She merely smiled.

"I cannot explain it." Ziva said. _Have you met your soul mate, miss? You will know the minute you do_. The woman from three years ago came floating back in her mind. She looked over at Tony, who was looking at Benjamin. Tony had sat down next to Benjamin and was now rubbing the boy's back in a soothing way. Ziva just stood by his TV in la-la land. _Maybe he is my soul mate. Is that what Yahweh is trying to tell me?_ She felt an epiphany occur as the realization of just who Tony is really to her formulated in her mind. _He is._

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her mesmerized expression. Ziva shook her head. "Okay, what's that brilliant mind of yours pondering on?"

A small smile lit her features briefly before sitting down on his piano chair. "Do you remember that case a few years back with the woman who had lost her husband, only to find him married to another woman with a child? She was insistent that she and her husband were soul mates."

Tony leaned back, trying to recall the case. "The Kirkland case?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yeah, I remember. You asked me about soul mates in the break room." Tony recalled, nodding. "What about it?"

"I just realized what she meant by it." Ziva admitted. Tony still didn't understand where she was going with the conversation; and by the look on his face, Ziva gathered as much. "Never mind."

Tony remained looking confused before shaking it off. He looked at the time and then regarded her. "Would you want to get some more sleep? We can move Benjamin onto my bed and convert this to a pull out bed." He pointed to the sofa Benjamin slept on. "Besides, we should probably get as much sleep as we can before he wakes up. We're going to be busy."

"True." She agreed, standing up and moving over to her little brother.

Tony held up a hand as he slowly rose, slipping one hand under Benjamin's legs and the other under his chest. "I got him. I'll be right back." He padded over to his bedroom and lay the still sleeping boy on his bed, taking Tony's favorite pillow as he left. The second pillow was left for Benjamin to sleep on.

When he ventured back into the living room, he discovered Ziva had already pulled the bed out and was curled up on it, sleeping on the pillow Benjamin had been sleeping on. The blanket was covering her. Tony watched her for a few minutes, relieved that not only he'd kept a sheet on it but also that she was getting some sleep.

He flipped the light off, locked the apartment door, and crawled in the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and his arm rested over her waist. She subconsciously moved closer.

* * *

**I like this ending better than the one I wrote before. It took me a while to end this chapter perfectly (in my opinion). Thank God, I managed not to rush into their growing relationship (that hasn't already been shown on TV).**

**Anyway, TBC…**


	5. Gibbs' Musings and Team's MTAC Meeting

**For not posting in a while, I've provided two chapters that I hope will get everyone reviewing and providing feedback! I get so excited whenever I see that someone has reviewed, favorited, followed or simply checked this story out! Thank you to all who have kept reading and continue to give me feedback!**

**Until next time!**

* * *

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

Aaron slammed his office phone handle down on its cradle. He pushed his chair back a little from the desk, trying to get some distance in his anger. It seemed like he was angry at the phone, but it was more at the person he'd just gotten off the phone with.

_Ilan Bodnar_. Aaron got even madder at the mention of the name. That man had been trying for years to take his uncle's job as well as rip it out from under Aaron, who was rightfully next in line. The man even tried to pull the _he-considered-me-a-son_ card!

Aaron shook his head, trying to get the distasteful thoughts out of his mind, as he rose out of his chair. His anger expression soon twisted into a neutral one. He fiddled with his collar as he tampered his rage down.

The sudden voice of his assistant from the intercom brought Aaron out of his thoughts. "Sir, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is on Line One."

"Ah. Thank you, Zuriel." Aaron said as he pressed 'Line 1' on the phone. "Director David."

"Director, I need to speak with you about Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this Operation Gumball he told me about." Gibbs explained.

"Ah, yes. I have heard all about you, Agent Gibbs. My uncle has told me some things, but the rest has come from your director and Anthony."

"I'm sure what you've been told is mostly true." Gibbs commented, but he pushed on. "You aren't trying to pull the same crap that your uncle pulled, are you?" He wanted assurance that this was for real and not some game. Lord knows, they didn't need to go through Somalia again.

Aaron understood where he was going with this. He hadn't agreed with his uncle when he sent Ziva to Saleem's camp or when Eli David had failed to retrieve his daughter. Aaron David had no intentions on following his uncle's methods. "I assure you, Agent Gibbs, that I have no intentions on doing those types of things my uncle had done. It is inhumane. Many sons, daughters, children, brother, sister, etc had been innocently murdered because of Eli's notorious power. While I may be the Director of Mossad, it is not my intention to use my power for anything other than protecting Israel. We, at Mossad, are supposed to be the equivalent of the American CIA."

He heard a rush of air as Gibbs let out a shaky breath. "Thank God." There was only the sound of breathing for a few minutes before Gibbs finally spoke again. "DiNozzo always has my six, so it's only fair that I have his." It sounded like Gibbs took a drink of something and then sat it down. "But I won't tolerate my boy getting hurt."

Aaron sighed heavily. "I can't guarantee that."

Gibbs groaned. "It's for peace, right?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." Aaron confirmed as he withdrew a stick of gum from a 5-pack and popped it into his mouth. He stopped chewing. "You and your agent will have back up."

"I'll be enlisting the rest of my team for help. I know Tony'll understand." Gibbs stated. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you can arrive. I can arrange transport if you'd like."

"Don't worry. We'll have Ziva."

Aaron sighed, not really wanting his little cousin to be involved, but he knew he'd have no choice in the matter. "Very well, Agent Gibbs. I will see you and your team soon."

"Yep." And Gibbs hung up with a goodbye.

Aaron looked unsurprised. Both his uncle and Leon had told him of Gibbs' behavior. He turned in his chair and looked at Benjamin. "We will make it safe for you, little one. I promise."

~NCIS~

Gibbs set his cell phone on his makeshift table in his basement. He scrubbed a hand down his face as he sighed once again. As he looked at the skeleton of his mysterious project, he realized it wouldn't bring the soothing comfort tonight. There was just too much on his mind. If he went off to fight a war that would never end and could cost thousands' their lives including his own team, there was a chance woodwork would never comfort him again.

Why did Eli have to put this on Tony's shoulders and therefore his shoulders? Why couldn't they just leave NCIS' best team alone?

_Because of Ziva and Benjamin._ Gibbs pointed out to himself. It was only fair for them to be able to visit Israel without two countries constantly fighting. Then, again, Mossad was bringing this on themselves. _There America goes again as it tries to referee two different angry cultures. When will it end? _

Never. Countries were destined to fight one another until the world ended. It was common knowledge. The moment it did…well, you better pick who you want as your back up.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts instantly when he heard movement upstairs that was making a beeline for his basement. He looked back at the project but made no move to work on it.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice broke through his staring and drew his eyes to her green hazel ones.

"Yeah, Abs?" Gibbs said before staring back at the project like it was mocking him.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

He briefly smiled, knowing he could hardly keep anything under the radar with her. Sighing heavily, he didn't answer her. She was quick to come up behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle. He reached for one hand and raised it higher until it rested over his heart. "I'll be fine, Abby."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't convinced.

"Yeah." He answered, uncertain as to how to explain to her that he'd have to leave her again and fight a war that really none of them should be involved in. Gibbs turned in her arms and leaned against his bench, pulling her into a tight hug. Then, he kissed her head. "I promise I'll be fine."

Abby, of course, wasn't completely sure whether he was being truthful or not. She knew he tended to shield her from stuff he knew, but she also liked to think he did it for a reason.

Gibbs lifted his arm and checked his wristwatch finding it to be a little after midnight. He let her leaned back to face him. "You should get some sleep. We've got to be up early."

"You need to get to bed, too, Mister." She countered, quirking an eyebrow, making a hint of a smile sneak through his lips.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

"Don't call me, ma'am." She teased.

"Yes, sir." He mused as she pulled away and lightly smacked him on the chest.

He watched her as she started up the stairs before looking back at his project. Gibbs looked at a small piece of plywood before picking it and a hammer up before moving over to the project and messing with it.

~NCIS~

Gibbs came in the next morning no earlier than he normally would and dropped his things at his desk before heading up to Vance's office. Taking the stairs two at a time, he grew anxious even more as he came closer to his boss-turned-friend's office. There were so many scenarios running through his head at just the mention of the peace treaty between Iran and Israel. He wasn't so sure how Leon would take the fact that his dear old friend had asked Tony to take his place in pursuing peace among the nations – mainly Iran and Israel – and that in turn Tony had asked him and eventually the others to be apart of the elite team.

They were federal agents, investigators at most; but every single one of them were in their own way a soldier, whether a part of the military or a civilian. When it came down to it, was his team willing to forego solving murders and fight a never-ending war? It would become their sole purpose in life. No more cases to solve or lives to give justice to, it would become a matter of preventing a break out war, creating a War World III. He'd liked to think Leon would go along with it and would probably support this new mission even if they had to go rogue. Gibbs was sure the SecNav would spill milk over the idea.

Because of two things: One, they didn't owe Eli David anything; and Two, most of them weren't trained for this type of mission nor were they serving in the military. Gibbs doubted his team would give a damn, considering they were looking out for their newest addition to the family. At least, he was pretty sure that was what his SFA and newest probie were thinking.

Cynthia, his secretary, (we'll just say that's her name because I honestly don't know who his secretary is) was just closing a file that would be re-filed later when Gibbs entered the waiting room. She didn't bother with saying anything other than 'hello, Agent Gibbs' because, by now, she knew it would be useless. The man was a force to be reckoned with whenever he was determined to get to whoever was on his mind; there was no stopping him.

Leon was just placing the phone handle back on its cradle when Gibbs came bursting through the door, letting it slam shut with the force it'd been used to open it. The NCIS director wasn't fazed by the man's actions. It'd become expect of him by now. "Good morning to you, too, Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

Gibbs let out an exasperated breath out before responding. He didn't sit in the unoccupied chairs. "Has Aaron David called you yet?"

"Yes, he has. He tells me that you'd agreed to this mission that Agent DiNozzo has been offered to undertake. Am I under the impression you're here to ask permission or warning me ahead of time that my best team is going rogue?" Leon spoke in stride, not caring that his subordinate was in an impatient mood. "Do Agents McGee and David know?"

"First question to answer, a little bit of both. I'm hoping if SecNav gives you hell you better tell me. You declare that you have a team that's been given an undercover mission from the President or whatever higher up you want to tell him. Second question, that's what I was hoping to use MTAC for. I'd like to get Aaron on the line and discuss the specifics of the 'mission'." He took a breath, releasing it. "I mean if you think about, we're doing this to _prevent_ a war. Just tell them that if anyone gives you hell."

"If it comes down to it, are you willing to go rogue?" The director asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Do we have permission?" Gibbs inquired, slanting an eyebrow.

"Do what you must, Gibbs. I'll support you here. You just get this little situation under control and get back here." Leon answered. When Gibbs gave him a surprised look from the easiness of getting permission (though Gibbs knew his team wasn't one to need permission to do really anything), Leon explained. "Like I said, he called me. We actually just got off the phone. He gave me his apology that this had to involve us but that it was pertinent to stop the aftermath of the assassination of Eli David and my wife." He rose. "Let's go to MTAC."

Gibbs nodded once before turning on his heels and rushing out of there, much like he did coming in. Leon walked at a slower pace, stopping to let Cynthia know to hold all calls.

"Gotta get the team first, Leon." Gibbs let him know as he ran downstairs to the bullpen. Leon came to the railing on the mezzanine and watched as Gibbs swooped in, letting know his team know what was going on, and then the four of them came up. Leon walked over to the scanner, bending over to get his eye scanned and opened the door, holding it open so that the team could enter.

With the door sealed shut, Leon, Gibbs and Tony sat on the front row of chairs while McGee handled connecting Director David to them. After a few minutes of fiddling, he managed to get a secure connection and brought Aaron on screen.

"Shalom, Aaron." Ziva greeted with a smile as she stood in front of the movie theater-like screen.

"Shalom, Ziva, Leon, Gibbs, Tony and Agent McGee. How is little Benjamin?" Aaron asked politely.

"Adjusting. He is with our friend Abby downstairs." Ziva looked back at Leon. "Perhaps, I can bring up here to speak with you." She told Aaron in a questioning tone to both her cousin and boss. Leon gave a subtle nod, at which made Ziva happy as she turned to face her cousin.

"Certainly. If your director permits it, I would like to see him." Aaron agreed before getting serious. He looked past his little cousin to Leon. "Has everyone been informed about what this 'mission' entails, Leon?"

Leon stood and came forward. "Somewhat. I don't think Gibbs and Tony have informed the rest of the team about what's going on." He looked back at Gibbs pointedly.

Aaron looked at the three remaining men sitting on the front row. Gibbs gave him a hardened look while Tony looked impassive and Tim looked completely lost. Aaron caught onto the young man's complete lack of knowledge like a dog was to a bone. "Ah, I see that not everyone knows. Tell me, young man, have any of them mentioned what mission your bosses and coworkers intend to go on."

McGee didn't like to be pushed out on the spotlight, so he looked almost frightened. A moment's panic soon smoothed out into a semi-confident demeanor. He swallowed the lump in his throat that prevented speaking and finally piped up. "Um…no. Not really. All I know is that it was a request from Eli to Tony. You can call me Tim, Director."

"Very well, Tim. From what little you do know, you are correct." Aaron looked over at Tony while still speaking to McGee. "My uncle asked Tony to take over as the David protector in addition to helping with the peace treaty for Iran and Israel which has most likely extended to America as well. Eli and Arash set up an elite team that sole mission was to eliminate all threats against the peace treaty. This specially trained group would kill anyone who opposed it. As a member of this team or group, you would have to be away from work and home to carrying out this mission. Are you all willing to do that?" Aaron looked at the four members, knowing Leon wasn't going. He knew three out of the four would go and he hoped the fourth would join.

All eyes once again were on McGee, who looked at Gibbs seeking advice. A small dip of Gibbs' head was all McGee needed. With a determined look on his face, McGee looked at Aaron and stood up. "When do we start?"

"Atta boy, McGoo!" Tony said excitedly, clapping the younger man on his back. The tension seemed to leave, replaced by anxiousness. The others showed relief as well by patting McGee on the back.

"As soon as everyone has their stuff lined out. Now that I know you have your team, Tony, I will make accommodations." Aaron informed them all. "Ziva?" His attention tuned to his cousin. "I will get that information to your phone as soon as it's done. Now, may I see Benjamin?" He looked at the people in general.

"Sure." Leon gave a subtle nod to Ziva, who turned on her heels to fetch the youngest David.

"Leon, may I have a moment alone with Tony?" Aaron requested. "This'll take just a few minutes, I promise."

Vance looked behind him at his agent, who didn't appear frightened by the newest director's request, in fact he seemed eager. The NCIS director's eyes traveled to Gibbs' own concerned eyes before glancing at McGee. All three men wondered the same thing: what really happened in Israel? Vance turned back to Aaron. "I guess so, Aaron." Vance signaled to the other two men in Team Gibbs to get up and leave. "Shalom, Aaron."

"Shalom, Leon. It was good seeing you. That extends to meeting Agent Gibbs and McGee. I appreciate your willingness to carry out this mission." Aaron said as each man gave a wave before exiting.

Gibbs stood outside of the room, waiting for any sign that his SFA would need him. Leaning against the mezzanine, he practically stared at the door. He'd sent McGee downstairs to Abby, grab her and take her to autopsy to wait for him, Tony, and Ziva with Benjamin in tow to join them. Gibbs had no intentions on leaving his planted spot until Tony came out of MTAC.

Inside MTAC, Tony remained sitting on the front row, waiting for Aaron to start. The Mossad Director tone vanished, replaced by a concern relative. "How are they?"

"Adjusting. Benjamin sticks to Ziva and me like glue. I have to say the boy can easily adjust to any situation pretty quick. Are you sure Eli never started preparing him for Mossad?" Tony wondered.

Aaron shook his head. "I do not think so, but it would not surprise me if he gave him some basic training, just to assess and adjust to a situation. Does he know that his father is dead?"

It was Tony's turn to shake his head. "No, we told him that Eli had taken an assignment out of the country and had given custody to Ziva and me. He's smart, so I'm not sure how long he'll believe that lie."

"A word of advice: just be honest with him. He'll understand eventually. Eli made sure Benjamin understood that people leave and may never come back, that it was just apart of life, and that even though they were gone, they would always be in your heart and memory, so you would never forget them." Aaron explained.

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise. To this day, Eli never ceased to amaze him just how much attentive he was with Benjamin and how he explained things to the youngest David. "Well, I guess when Ziva's ready, we'll tell him that."

"Good thinking." Aaron winked, smiling.

Just as Tony was going to speak, both men heard a gasp and then squeal as Benjamin came bounding down to see his cousin. "Aaron!"

"Hey Ben!" He exclaimed, using the boy's apparent shortened name. "How are you?"

"Good. I am having fun! Abby showed me Bert! He farts! It is funny, and I got to see how major mass works! Did you know Tony has a fish? He says it is a girl and that her name's Kate!" He informed him excitedly as his words almost ran into each other. Ziva and Tony hadn't seen Benjamin this excited. "Oh! And Boss orders Tony and Ziva around. It is funny to see them jump up and move around like Aunt Nettie's chickens!" He added.

"Wow! Ben, you seem to be lots of fun. I hope you are being good for them and listening." Aaron gave him a stern look.

Benjamin shook his head vehemently. "I am."

"Is he?" Aaron asked the adults, who both nodded. "Good."

"Have you talked to Abba?" Benjamin asked innocently. A sense of sadness overcame the room, casting the three adults with uncertainty as to how to explain Eli's whereabouts to the little boy.

"No, Ben. I have not, but I am sure he is out there thinking about how brave you are being for your sister and Tony." Aaron tried to assure the boy, but no one missed the crestfallen expression on his little face. They all hear his intercom pipe up, letting him know someone is out in the lobby waiting for him. "Well, Ben, you be good for them and do all of your schooling. Perhaps, soon, you can visit us." Aaron suggested looking passed Ben to the other adults in the room, who nodded. "Shalom, Ben, Ziva, and Tony."

"Shalom!" All three said simultaneously just before Aaron cut the feed.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. TonyZiva Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dammit…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_David Residence_

"So do you like to be called Ben or Benjamin?" Tony asked late one evening as he brought a bowl of popcorn, a Hawaiian Punch juice box, and a cup of coca cola. Benjamin was sitting on Ziva's couch, staring at the TV where Tony had put _The Lion King_ in her DVD player and it played the main menu screen.

Benjamin looked up at him as his caretaker eased onto the couch beside him, taking the proffered juice box and popcorn bowl. "I used to like to be called Benjamin, but now I kind of like Ben." The boy waited a beat. "So I like Ben."

Tony nodded, taking a swig of his beer. "Okay, Ben. Ready for some fun filled adventure with Simba?" He asked, excitedly and very much like Benjamin, or now Ben.

"Yay!" Ben exclaimed as Tony pressed the Play button on the remote.

About halfway into the movie, neither heard a knock or the sound of a key unlocking the door. Ziva was about to chide them for ignoring her when she found both of them passed out on the couch. Tony was lying in an upright position with his feet propped up on the coffee table while Ben lay on the couch, stomach first, curled up in a fetal position with his head propped up on Tony's lap. Tony's hand had subconsciously settled on Ben's back. She now thought the scene was too cute to disturb.

Ziva set her backpack by the door on her way to the kitchen to grab a drink. Glancing at the stove clock, she noted that it was a little after nine pm. She decided to let them sleep for a little longer so that she could have something to eat in peace. After today, she needed a little quiet time.

Nearly two weeks have passed since that meeting in MTAC and the team were busy with a case – their last one before they left. Ben was now enrolled at George Washington Academy, an advanced private school not far from the Navy Yard. Unfortunately, he needed a tutor to get him up to speed on Americanisms. Although he knew how to read and write English, he was still having trouble with everything else. That was to be expected from someone who'd just arrived in America as a child. Both Ziva and Tony were certain that he'd catch on pretty quick.

After rooting in the cabinets and discovered nothing that called out to her, she ventured to the fridge and found leftover cheese pizza. _I guess this'll do._ She thought as she grabbed the box to pull it out. With her free hand, she grabbed a coca cola can and shut the door, turning to place the box on the counter and refill her empty glass cup. She forewent a plate and simply went to the dinner table with the box and cup in both hands.

As soon as she set the box on the table and sat down in the chair directly in front of the box, she immediately grabbed a slice. Ziva glanced back at the boys, chewing rather quickly on the slice almost like a starved animal would. She ate a total of two before closing the box and cleaning up. Her halfway drank cup remained on the table while she replaced the box in the fridge and cleaned up the remnants of cold pizza.

Finally, with dinner finished, she sighed and wiped her hands before grabbing the cup, downing the rest and quickly washing it before setting it in the dish drain. Feeling satisfied, she then turned her attention to the two sleeping boys, smiling briefly at the cuteness.

Sneaking up beside Tony, she smirked mischievously before tapping her partner's shoulder lightly at first and then later harder. After a few minutes, he startled awake, finding a smirking Ziva. "Hey, Zi, you're home." He said groggily, his voice still lingering with sleep. "When did you get home?"

"Thirty minutes ago. Figured I eat before waking you." She explained, shrugging. "That, plus I was starving."

Tony smiled before looking down at the sleeping boy, strategically extracting himself so as to not wake Ben. He leaned forward, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, by the way, our boy likes to be called Ben." He informed her.

"Oh really?" Ziva rose, liking the sound of _our_. She chastised herself for that little thought. "When did this start?"

"I asked him earlier just before we started watching _The Lion King_." Tony answered, getting up as well and picking up the remote to turn it off. He turned to his left and bent down to easily pick him up. She led him to Ben's room where they shared the responsibility of getting him settled under the covers.

They both walked out of the room rather quietly and quickly, leaving the door slightly opened. Tony stretched his arms above his head, popping his back and associating bones and muscles. He groaned as he lowered his arms.

"Remind me not to sleep in that position again." Tony commented in a whispering tone.

"I thought it was a rather cute scene." Ziva admitted, smiling as they entered into the living room. The smile died down when she noticed Tony looking serious. "What is the matter, Tony?" She grew concerned.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried that once we get over there, we'll never return to the US, to our family. I mean this war is huge and what Eli asked of not only me but all of us will take a lot out of us. I don't want to come home to Ben with PTSD, to not be normal again." He began to ramble. "I mean, I know I made the decision to complete this mission, but maybe it was the wrong decision – at least for me – because we all know if anyone were to go to war, I probably would be one of the last people. What has gotten into me?" He paced during his ramble.

Ziva let him ramble for a few minutes. She knew it hadn't been an easy decision on his part, and something he'd allowed his emotional side to answer. It was only natural for him to rethink this obligation he would carry out. She stepped in his tracks, taking her hands into his and stilling his movements. Catching his eyes, she spoke sincerely. "Tony, Tony, relax. It is okay if you do not want to do this. You owe nothing to my father, especially after the way he has treated you. Our team can pull out. My cousin would not hate any of us for it." She reassured. They moved to the couch. "Why are you so determined to follow this through?"

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly, never wavering his eyes from Ziva. "For you and Ben." He repeated those words, like he was reaffirming what he was doing.

Ziva shouldn't have been shocked, but his admission did. For some reason whenever he said those words or saw the sincerity in his hazel green eyes, it made her have butterflies. She blinked and shook her head, squashing the feeling down. Ziva did feel touched, though. "Thank you, but if–"

"You don't have to thank me, Ziva." Tony interrupted, bolting out of his seat and moving to the doorframe between the kitchen and living room. "I care about you guys and would do it regardless. I'm doing this to ensure yours and Ben's safety whenever you return to Israel for a visit. You said it yourself that Israel was a country full of war and devastation." She gave him a look. "Okay, maybe not in those words, but still. "Let me make Israel a peaceful country, like America, where Ben can go play in the dirt without worry that he's next to a bomb."

She stood. "That is why he is here, Tony. That is one reason why I became an American citizen, so that my children would not worry about where they stepped or afraid that someone would just randomly shoot them if they looked at them the wrong way or walked in their direction." She teared up. "I do not want our family to step on Israeli soil, to be put in that situation. The middle East nations do not ask questions first; they simply shoot and may ask questions later if you survive. It is dangerous."

In midst of this conversation, they've let a lot of things out that both had kept to themselves. As Ziva and Tony looked at one another, each knew what the other was thinking: it was worth the risk if it meant Ben could visit Israel without fearing for his life.

Tony closed the gap between them, pulling her in for a tight, reassuring hug. "I'm going, Ziva." He said, kissing her head. "I'm doing this for you and Ben."

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. The Last Tie

**Well, here we go again! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

_The Following Morning_

_Gibbs Residence_

_07:00 Hours_

The team sat on various places within the living and dining rooms. Gibbs leaned against the door frame to his kitchen listening as Tony explained to the rest of the team what was going on. Abby looked by far the worst of the four remaining uninformed members of Team Gibbs. She had her arms wrapped around Gibbs' middle chest and hugging him tightly.

In the living room on the couch sat Leon, Jimmy and Breena. In the lone sofa chair sat Ducky, who looked nearly as shocked as the other three uninformed members. McGee sat on the floor in front of Ducky as well as Leon's kids, who sat in front of their father. Ziva was on the floor in front of Jimmy with Ben in her lap. Drinks had been passed around; but after Tony started giving them an update, they'd stopped sipping on them.

"I know I have no obligation to see this through, but I'm doing this for Ben and anyone who is afraid to step on Israeli soil." Tony said, looking at everyone before continuing. "I'm hoping everyone will help me because I know our team would be more beneficial than some team Eli put together." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Then again, they already have a team in place. He's elected me as leader and I signed the four of us up. I can't do this without you guys."

"You're putting everyone in danger, Tony!" Abby yelled. "I know why you're doing it and I understand, but why can't you just have them report to you? You know, be out of the frontlines. Kinda like Eli was doing." Abby was quick to look at Ziva. "No offense to you or anything, Ziva."

"None taken, Abby." Ziva assured. "The man was not the greatest of a father in the world, but he was trying to make up for it. He was trying to make it safe for Ben and myself to return to Israel on safe soil if we desired." Ziva explained. She had Ben get out of her lap so that she could stand. After wiping nonexistent dirt from her pants, she turned to the team. "We have to be on the frontlines to be eyes and ears. I can assure you that I will not let any of us get majorly hurt. Like Tony, I will do my best to protect our family."

"I third that." Gibbs piped up, throwing a hand up before lowering it. Ben ran over to him with hands in the air, hinting that he wanted to be picked up. Like always, Gibbs gave in and picked him up.

"I fourth that." McGee spoke up. He turned to Abby. "We'll be okay, Abby. We've looked after everyone's sixes before, and we'll do it again."

The remaining members did not look thrilled that four out of their group was leaving.

~NCIS~

_One Month Later_

Team Gibbs now had a system down. Every other day, they would train. Gibbs taught them the finer points of being a soldier, and Ziva taught them the skills of being a Mossad assassin. At the moment, the four members were down in the NCIS gym lifting weights, doing cardio, and boxing.

"McGee! Wanna go in the ring?" Tony asked, sitting on a bench, wiping sweat from his face with a white hand towel. McGee was running on the treadmill.

McGee smirked. "You just wanna see if you can keep me on the mat. No thanks." McGee said in between breaths. It was obvious the young man had outdone his cardio for the day. McGee slowed down before getting off the treadmill, grabbing a fresh towel and dropping on the spot right next to Tony. Wiping sweat from his brow, he regarded the older man. "Why not take Boss or Ziva in the ring?"

"Because, McGoo, both of them will definitely kill me. Ben still needs me around." Tony explained, glancing at Ziva before returning his gaze to McGee.

"You think Gibbs and I will kill you, Tony?" Ziva asked from behind him, startling him.

"Jesus, woman!" He clamped a hand over his heart, twisting back to look at her. "You scare the shit out of me. Where'd you come from?"

"Your closet." Ziva teased, smirking. That earned a chuckle from McGee and Tony's narrowed eyes.

Both boys felt a sharp smack to the back of their heads as Gibbs finally joined them. "Ready to get in the ring, DiNozzo?"

Tony paled, giving pleading eyes to McGee, who was furiously shaking his head. "Thanks, McHelpless." He grounded out in a teasing tone as he got up and followed their boss.

"He has no chance." McGee mused as Ziva took Tony's seat. "So, can I ask you a question and you not kill me?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."

McGee gulped before continuing. "Are you and Tony a couple or what?"

"Did Abby put you up to this?" She questioned, a little shocked that McGee of all people was asking about her and Tony's relationship.

McGee smiled, giving her the answer. "How did you know?"

"Because we all know how she is." Ziva responded. "But to answer your question, we're just close friends that are trying to raise a child together. It is no big deal."

McGee's eyebrows shot up. He didn't believe her answer for one second, but he chose not to pursue it. He figured it'd be best to observe more than ask.

~NCIS~

That night, Ben was lounging on the couch curled up beside Tony while Ziva was in the kitchen cooking. The boys were watching a cartoon movie on TV.

Abruptly, Ben spoke up. "Tony, can I call you Abba and Ziva Ima?" He asked innocently and looking at Tony expectantly.

Tony, who was just getting ready to take a sip of his soda, spewed it out as soon as the words were out. "Wha-what, Ben?" In the kitchen was the sound of a pan clattered to the linoleum floor.

"Ben, why do you ask that?" Ziva questioned, picking up the pan and setting it on the stove before coming into the living room.

"Because Jennie said that it was weird I do not call you mommy and daddy because I live with you. I told her that you were my big sister and Tony was like a big brother." Ben explained. "Can I? Will Abba be mad?"

Tony looked to Ziva for help. Her eyes widened. What were they supposed to say? The boy had just lost his father, and his mother was in no condition to be his parent. It was only a matter of time that he'd ask that question.

"Um…that probably would not be a good idea." Ziva answered.

"Why? I know Abba is dead." Ben admitted.

Again, they were shocked.

"How did you find out?" Tony asked.

"Zariah told me." Ben answered. "But do not be mad at her. I forced her to answer."

"Wow, Ben's a mini ninja. You sure Abba wasn't showing you some Mossad skills?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Ben simply grinned. "So can I?"

Once again, the adults looked at one another, conveying some sort of conversation with their eyes. A subtle shake of Ziva's head was met with Tony's confirmed shake. Then, Tony turned his attention to Ben. "If you want to."

Ben was excited now by jumping up and landing on Tony. His childish antics were coming alive. "Come play with me, Abba!" He grabbed Tony's hand, jumping off of him and practically dragging him down the hall.

Ziva merely shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking at a photo of her and her father when she was Ben's age. It had been one of those rare days Eli David had off and he'd decided that he wanted to read a book to his daughter as she got ready for a nap. Her mother happened to catch them in a very engross point in whatever book he'd chosen to read and snapped a picture before either knew it happened.

"I hope you do not mind, Abba." She said under her breath. "Tony and I will make sure he will always remember you are his rightful father." Ziva took a moment before going back to fixing dinner.

~NCIS~

Tony sat on the floor against the bed in Ben's room and practically surrounded with a variety of toys. Currently, Ben was playing with a small toy car, making the appropriate noises and only mildly aware that Tony was staring at him, holding a different toy car in his hand that rested on his lap.

It amazed Tony just how well the little boy was adjusting to the American ways, but it could have something to do with him being four and young enough that he could practically adjust to any place where he moved. The way his own reaction to being a part of a child's life still amazed Tony as well. Just over a year ago, kids were his worst enemy; but now, here he was playing with a very smart child, who had just determined he was a replacement for the father that the little boy had lost.

That was another thing in itself that terrified him: him, a father. Kids had never been apart of the plan for him basically because of what was mentioned above. Now, he had a kid who had somewhere along the line stolen his heart. It must run in the family because the boy's sister had stolen his heart years ago.

_You trained them well, Eli. Even if you tried to shield Ben from this side of the fence._ Tony thought, watching as Ben set the car down, only to retrieve a coloring book and washable markers.

Ben set the items on his little table in the corner before turning to Tony. "Wanna color, Abba?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure, Ben." Tony answered, nodding. He winced as he got up, his body protesting after adjusting to sitting for however long it had been. When he finally got over to the table, he put the vacant chair near the door and eased to the floor in the place of the chair. "Okay, Bub, what picture are you giving me to color?"

Ben ripped out a page, haphazardly and set it in front of him. The outline of Scooby Doo with Shaggy both looking scared with a moon in the sky and a bat flying around was placed right in front of him while Ben looked for his own. "That one." He answered.

Tony smiled as he picked out a color. The two sat in silence, each coloring their appropriate paper.

~NCIS~

As time moved on, Tony spent more time at Ziva and Ben's than he did at his own apartment. In fact, Ziva had given him two drawers to put extra clothes in, and there were two suits hanging in the closet. He'd brought Kate with him, placing him on Ben's little table with instructions how to take care of her. Tony smiled as he watched Ben talking animatedly to his fish.

"You're going to help him take care of her, you know." Ziva had said to him in passing.

"Always have, always will." Tony had responded with crossed arms and a smile.

Now, here he was: at Gibbs' front porch, staring at the limited lit home. One light was on in the second floor, making him assume Abby was still up whereas the ever present basement light was on. Tony decided to call Gibbs instead of just walking in. It was well known by now that Gibbs tended to lock the door at Abby's request. Tony smirked, knowing just how much power the beloved Goth held over the stubborn, old bastard of a federal agent.

Gibbs picked up after two rings. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said by greeting.

"Can you let me in, Boss? It's kinda pouring outside." Tony responded.

He heard a sigh on the other end, then a prompted dial tone. Just as he was staring at his phone and putting it back in his coat pocket, Gibbs opened the door. "Whad'da doin' out here, Tony?"

"Need to talk to you." Tony answered, shivering.

"C'mon." Gibbs said, stepping back and holding out one arm as the younger man made his way in, shutting the door after him. "Lemme get you a towel." Gibbs took the stairs two at a time and came back a few minutes later with a towel in hand.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony smiled as he started to dry his hair and face. "Mother Earth seemed to unleash her vengeance on the world." He commented.

Gibbs waited with crossed arms until Tony had gotten halfway dry before speaking. "What're you doing here, Tony?" Glancing at the stove clock. "At 23:00, nonetheless."

Just as Tony started to answer, Abby came bounding downstairs. "Tony! My God, what happened? Did you go swimming again?" She teased as she brought another towel to him.

"I promise no swimming at this hour. No, Mother Earth decided now would be a good time to bring her wrath." He answered, exchanging the drenched towel for the dry one. "Thanks, Abs."

"No problem." She crossed her arms. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Tony handed Abby the other towel. "I just needed to talk to Gibbs for a minute." He gave Gibbs a look.

Seeing the look passed between the men, Abby got the hint. "Well, I'm gonna just take these towels to the laundry room and then head up to bed." She told them, unnecessarily.

"Okay." Both men answered with Gibbs grabbing a quick kiss on the mouth and Tony giving her a quick hug. "Night, Abs!" They both called to her retreating back. She merely waved.

"C'mon, Tony. Let's head downstairs." Gibbs started for the basement stairs, Tony following close behind.

As soon as both men hit the basement floor, Tony immediately started pacing and Gibbs slowly made his way to his bench. "I can't do it, Boss."

"Do what?" Gibbs wiped a sander before picking it up.

"Not break Rule 12." Tony said, taking a deep breath before going into a spill on his thoughts. "I've tried not to, but I can't seem to stop it."

Gibbs, for once, actually chuckled.

Tony glared at him, confused. "Why are you laughing? What did I do?"

"N-nothing." Gibbs shook his head. "I had a suspicion my attempt of separating you two wouldn't work."

Tony now looked a little pissed. "Really? You tested us!"

Now, he smirked. "I know with you guys taking care of Ben that it would only be a matter of time before romantic feelings erupted. That, plus if you two did develop said feelings, Abby already admonished my plans to stop this relationship. Apparently, she's for you guys getting' together." Gibbs revealed, making that last part sound like a question.

Now, it was Tony's turn to laugh, seeing the scene where Abby did give him the look and admonishing him. "You're still against inter-office romance, yet here you are with Abby. Fine example, Boss."

If a stranger would have said those words to him, the said person would have received a glare and a silent threat; but this was Tony, his second-in-command, his boy, who was smart yet tended to play dumb to get intel. He knew his game well. Gibbs smiled. "Hence the reason why I'm giving you my blessing on dating her." He said, setting the sander down and grabbing the younger man's shoulder. "But if you hurt either one, I will release the wrath of Abby on you."

The younger man's eyebrows raised and eyes got wide. "Well, we don't want that. You know I would try my best not to hurt either of them."

"Duly noted." He nodded once. "Now, go on. Get outta here, kid. Apparently, Abby thinks it's my bedtime." Gibbs looked passed Tony and upstairs. There, on the first step, was Abby.

Tony half-turned, following the man's line and smirk. Yep, Gibbs was definitely whipped.

* * *

**This last scene has Gibbs totally OCC, but I just had to have him give Tony "permission". **

**TBC…**


	8. Confessions and Realizations

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and all the favorites, alerts, etc. You guys are the ones who have kept me going on this. Now, this chapter may sound rushed and what not, but I wanted to get on to them going overseas for the mission. That, plus I was up really, really late finishing it while being tired. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Tony came home to find Ziva sitting at the kitchen table cleaning her gun. He shut the door and bounded toward her. "Hey Ziva?"

"Humm?" She looked up at him now that he was standing right before her. He held out his hands, gesturing for her to stand up. She set the semi-cleaned gun down, took his hands and stood up. "What is it?"

He released her hands, only to cup her face and bring his lips down to hers, capturing them. It felt amazing to the both of them. Her arms slowly lifted and wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands left her face, only to pull her flush up against him and wrap around her waist.

They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back, looking down at her with a lopsided grin. He watched for reaction, only to discover her confused expression.

"What was that, Tony?" She asked, unwrapping her arms and starting to step back before Tony's arms tightened their hold. "Are you going to let me go?"

He shook his head, bringing her flush up against her again, slipping his head in the crook of her neck. "I won't let you go again." Tony answered in a soft, honest tone.

Although Ziva was enjoying her heart's desire, she wasn't completely sure of his motive. "Tony, what is going on?"

Knowing he must be worrying her, he finally gave her an answer. He pulled back, straightening and looking straight into her concerned brown orbs. With his heart pounding, he finally gave into his swirling thoughts. "I want to be with you. Not in a platonic way, but in a romantic way. It would also be good for Ben." He paused, waiting for any sign of her thoughts. "I in love with you, Ziva."

"Um…" Ziva pulled out of his arms and walked several feet away from him. She needed some distance and time to think about her sudden jumbled thoughts. Ziva had never seen Tony so open about his feelings like this. Sure, she'd seen some of his raw emotions, but to this extent. That, plus his confession of loving her. That in itself had only been conjured in her dreams. "You can't be in love with me, Tony. That's not you. You aren't the type of person to actually say those words loosely." She started pacing back and forth in the small space she'd allowed herself to be in.

Tony quickly closed the space between them, ceasing her pacing and pulling her hands into his own. "_Exactly_, Ziva." Tony stressed. "I mean it when I say I'm in love with you and that I want to pursue a relationship with you. I'm ready whenever you are."

She started tearing up. Those words had been eager to hear ever since she realized her mutual attraction to him. Ziva just wasn't sure they were ready to take that step. After all, they were just getting to know each other underneath the armor they used with everyone. Should they jump in without test-driving, or should they wait until they have come to understand each other completely, baring all hidden truths?

"I want to as well, Tony," She answered but stopped him when he bent down to kiss her. He pulled back, scrunching his eyebrows. "But, there's a lot we still have to learn about each other. We need to think how this would effect Ben, too."

"Yes, understood." Tony agreed, sniffling. He looked down the hall. "What do you want to know, Ziva?" He asked, swinging his head back to meet her eyes. "I love him like a son, Ziva, if you worry about that. I may have flown the coop years ago, now…" He looked down the hall again. "I wouldn't have it any other way." His voice lowered as he spoke.

Her eyes widened and mouthed formed an O as shock overcame her. This was not the Tony she knew. _What happened to make him change?_ She wondered as she watched his desperation to make her believe he was being honest. "You have no obligations to us, Tony. Ben would understand if you got cold feet."

His eyes told her otherwise. "I'm tired of taking the easy way out. You both belong with me. Take it or leave it crossed my mind, and I chose take it. You won't get rid of me that easily." He let her go, sitting on her couch and putting his hands over his face. "And I know," he looked up at her, "that I have no obligation to Eli, but I can't stop thinking how unsafe it is right now if you two were to visit family. Let me do this for Ben, for everyone in the Middle East who are afraid to walk across the Middle Eastern land."

She understood then his determination to finish what Eli had started. He wasn't going to run when times got tough. Tony DiNozzo, famous for being a class clown and having a flight response to difficult situations, was now a man, a real man who had accepted responsibilities to prevent a devastating war from consuming those he loved or rather liked. He was the chosen one; he was the one Eli had known would do everything in his power to protect his little girl and son and have ulterior motives behind that determination.

He would not turn back on his word to be the David Family Protector, or more expansively the world's protector.


	9. Departure

**Below is the link to how I imagine Ben to look.**

**bokertov . typepad btb / images / pal_boy_in_uniform_near_step_on_israeli_.jpg**

* * *

_One Week Later_

Tony dropped his open military issued green duffel on his bed, letting it bounce on the springy mattress. He was finishing packing up before Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and himself shipped out to Israel before they left for Iran.

As he zipped up the bag, he scanned the room, making sure he didn't forget anything, before his eyes landed on the framed photo of Ben. The little boy was laying in bed, propped up by his _Lion King_ themed pillow and reading a book. His eyebrows were scrunched as he concentrated, oblivious to the camera capturing the moment. The photo was one of Tony's favorite moments, even better were the ones where Ziva would hold Ben as she read to him either in the living room chair and on Ben's bed, or the ones with him and Ben watching TV or movies.

Tony smiled briefly, cherishing and imprinting that moment. It would be something to think about from time to time and to remind him of his motivation during his time overseas. Heaving the duffel over his right shoulder, he supported it with his right hand as he made his way to the apartment door.

He was just about to step over the threshold when he felt the need to do another optical sweep, satisfied when everything appeared in place. Then, he left.

~NCIS~

When he arrived at the airport, he was greeted by a very sadden boy who ran to him and forcing him to catch him. Ben latched onto Tony. "Don't go, Abba!" He cried, burying his little head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"Hey, Ben." Tony hugged him tightly. He reveled in the feel of his son in his arms. The SFA would never forget what it felt like it; he wanted to keep that in his memory for those times when he knew he'd need it. "I gotta go."

"No!" Ben yelled, refusing to let him go.

"Bub, I have to." He looked helplessly at his boss.

"C'mere Nemo." Gibbs said as he pried the little boy from Tony. Ben protested, throwing an unfamiliar tantrum; but Gibbs' fatherly soothing soon eased his temperament. "Abba, Ima, me, and Uncle McGee have to go, but I promise we'll be back."

"Papa, no!" Ben yelled.

"Hey, hey. Shhh, you know I won't let anything happen to them." Gibbs said, to which Ben nodded. "Then, believe that, okay? Remember that I'll be there to make sure they come back."

Ben nodded in Gibbs' crook of his neck. McGee soon took him and whispered a few comforting words.

Their flight was called and every single member looked up before looking back at the departing members.

Abby hugged Gibbs tightly and kissed him before moving on to hug the other three. Ducky moved to give Ziva a hug and shake the men's hands. Jimmy shook each man's hand and gave a brief hug to Ziva.

"Take care." He said to each.

Ben jumped into Jimmy's arms and watched as they boarded the flight.

* * *

**I know it's been FOREVER since I posted and this chapter was rushed, but I got a little impatient. I'm ready to get Team Gibbs in action. School and writer's block have taken my mind, but they released me long enough to post this. I'm sooo sorry!  
**

**Until the next time...TBC...**


	10. In The Desert

**Sorry, it's been sooo long since I last updated. A lot's been going on, plus I've been having writer's block on this story for a while. But! I figured I'd post this, so all of my followers and readers could get the next part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

Team Gibbs stepped off the plan in midst of an unusual cool temperature. Aaron and his bodyguards were there to meet their guests.

"Shalmon, Agent Gibbs and McGee. It is nice to finally meet you both." Aaron said, shaking hands with the two men. Then then hugged Ziva and shook hands with Tony. "Thank you for coming."

Gibbs looked at Tony pointedly as he responded. "You're welcome, Director David."

Aaron looked questioningly at Ziva, who merely gave a subtle shake of her head. It was all that he needed to understand about his cousin's coworkers. "Well, please join me. I'll escort you to your rooms. Then, we can eat and discuss a plan of strike."

They followed Aaron to the two SUVs – one carrying a small herd of bodyguards with the others getting in the other SUV. They arrived at Aaron's mansion. The David family were all there.

"Ziva! Tony!" The group heard some children squealed in delight. Some of Ziva's younger cousins ran over to them, engulfing her in a big hug.

"Hello tatelehs, ve gates?" she asked them. A course of "good" and "great" in Hebrew were her responses.

They made their way into the mansion where several other members of Davids hugged Ziva and Tony, shaking hands with the other two members of Team Gibbs, some (mostly the women hugging Gibbs and McGee). Food lined the counters, folding tables, and even the two stoves in the expansive kitchen. There would be plenty of leftovers.

Asa, Aaron's wife, supervised as the women finished cooking and set the tables. She gave her husband a sweet, quick kiss before returning to her task.

Nettie smirked knowingly at Tony and saddled up to him, whispering conspiringly . "So, tell me Anthony, have you asked her yet?"

Tony turned beet red. "Not yet, Aunt Nettie." He answered in a matching voice. "No weddings yet. Maybe after we get this war done and over with."

"I'll hold you to that. How is little Benjamin adjusting?" She asked.

"Is that boss of yours single because those blue eyes are nice on the eyes, not to mention his physique?" Nettie smirked, eyeing Gibbs like a piece of meat.

Tony inwardly gagged, shaking his head in humor. "No, he's got a woman back home."

"Oh damn." She sighed. "Well, I tried." She said, walking away.

"What was Aunt Nettie telling you?" Ziva asked, coming out of nowhere and making her partner jump.

"Um, n-nothing." He answered, unconvincingly and looking at her with wild eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Uh-huh." She definitely didn't believe his answer but chose not to respond.

"Food's ready!" Asa announced and everyone got in line.

~NCIS~

_Two Weeks Later_

Tony wiped some of the dust off his face as he kneeled down, blinking as the dusty wind roused the otherwise stationary dirt. It'd been two weeks since they arrived and they were nowhere further in trying to clear out the danger than they were before. Every time they'd successfully remove an IED or eliminate another threat, another one would only replace it.

He couldn't remember how many guilty, misguided people were killed along with innocent people who'd gotten in the way. Every time, that happened he'd glance over at Gibbs and/or Ziva, give a subtle congradutory nod before looking back at the decease. Every innocent life shed made his heart clench in guilt. The only thought that they'd unknowingly sacrificed themselves for a better world was the only reassurance that kept him going. He still didn't know how Gibbs or Ziva managed to carry on, but he saw tiny bits of guilt when an innocent was killed.

He momentarily closed his eyes, taking a breather before he heard his name being called from a short distance. The sun practically beat over him, nearly threatening to show its anger on the soldiers and NCIS agents for their disruption to the light tan ground. Tony's eyes popped open to see Ziva signaling to him from their makeshift command center where McGee had taken the reins.

"Coming!" He hollered as he rose to his feet, wiping more dust off before slinging his weapon to rest against his back. It'd taken some time to get used to the assault weapon but it'd quickly became his best friend.

Entering into the semi-cool tent, he grabbed a water bottle, twisting the cap off before taking a hefty swig and wiping his mouth. He moaned his appreciation for the cool liquid, smiling briefly before joining Gibbs and Ziva behind McGee.

His spirits rose upon seeing his boy and the team on McGee's laptop. "Hey Ben! Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Abba!" Ben squealed, excitedly.

"We're checking on you." Abby told him, reminding him that it was most likely Thursday. It had become a weekly thing that they would have a video chat and keep up with everyone back home. "Ben's got some news!" She reported excitedly, not to Ben's degree who was currently bouncing on his feet but nonetheless excited.

"Oh really? What news?" Tony asked in his excited tone.

"I made the T-Ball team!" He blurted out.

"Yay, Ben, way to go!" Tony congratulated, happy that he'd taken an interest in sports.

The other three were just as happy as Tony and said so. Gibbs and McGee decided to give Tony and Ziva a few minutes to speak to Ben alone. Gibbs had moved away to speak with one of the soldiers and McGee focused on checking the two-way radios and other important equipment.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them spoke to the other members of their team, including Vance.

* * *

**Sorry, it's not very good.  
**

**TBC...**


	11. Let's Go Home, Boss

**Yay! I have the next chapter already written! However, I thought I'd let you all know that it'll be a while before I get a chance to get back at it!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

One Month Later

The first sense he experienced was touch. He realized he was laying on a cool, hard, dusty surface – mostly the desert ground. Evidence of said deduction was remnants of surrounding dust that somehow managed to get in his mouth. Wiping his mouth, he sputtered some of the dust out of his mouth in the process. He looked around him, realizing he was cast in darkness with only light coming from bars of the otherwise solid steel door and a small, barred rectangular window.

He became aware of his sore body as he attempted to get up. His lip was bruised and swollen, and he was fairly certain it was cut open; his muscles felt bruised in his arms and legs. There were others minor aches and cuts lining his otherwise perfect body. As he rolled onto his back, he became aware of a gash on his stomach. From his calculations, it wasn't too deep, merely a flesh wound; but still, his current surroundings weren't ideal for his injuries.

After taking a deep breath, he managed to stand, exhaling with a groan. At his new position, he could easily see out of the barred window. There was movement. It appeared to be a camp. There were several people, yelling at each other in a foreign language. He swore under his breath and came to the conclusion that this last mission didn't end well. He'd obviously been captured and had no clue what the status was on the group that had gone with him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall any information that could provide some clue that at least they'd made it out alive. He remembered taking a small group of soldiers with him, Ziva had stayed behind with McGee. It was supposed to be a simple survey, checking out possible enemies. Obviously, they'd met resistance and lost.

As he opened his eyes, he could not recall how it ended. The last he remembered was seeing the butt of a automatic gun to his face. Then, lights out.

Suddenly, the door groaned and squeaked as it came to life, opening up to reveal a clean-shaven middle aged man, graying hair with thick eyebrows. The man was short and very chunky, walking with an air of importance around him. He reminded him of Saul Rubinek from "Warehouse 13" – a supernatural historical-like TV show on Syfy that Abby had tried to get him to watch. It had actually interested him, seeing the different stories they concocted on different artifacts that famous and infamous inventors, etcs "created".

His goons carried automatic weapons, unlike him. The leader spoke English to him in a very thick Irani accent with a yellowed-teethed smile.

"Welcome, Mr. DiNozzo. You are a very important man. Someone that a lot of people have been trying to find." He said with open arms in a slight deceiving friendly tone. "It is an honor to meet you."

Tony was a little uncomfortable with the idea that this madman knew his name, but he suspected it was only a matter of time before he became as much of a target to eliminate to the enemies' viewpoint as they had become to him and his people. "I wish I could say the same." Tony responded, looking at the goons behind the leader. "What do you want?"

The leader's thick eyebrows raised, but he didn't seem too surprised by Tony's bluntness. "Straight to the target, are we, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony would've smiled if it had been Ziva making that small mistake, but he didn't. Instead, he continued glaring at the men before shifting his ever calculating hazel eyes to the leader, casting a pointedly look in his direction.

"Very well. I want you to leave. Stop this unnecessary war. Everything was perfect before David and Kazmi decided to force peace upon these lands! There will never be peace. It is nonexistent!" The leader's voice raised as he spoke, getting worked up.

"Another words, you want me out. Not gonna happen. Sorry." Tony answered, placing his hand over his belt where his concealed knife was. At times like these, he thanked God for Gibbs.

This answer pissed the leader off, which Tony expected. "You will never win! I can promise you that!" He glowered at the agent before looking over at one of the goons and jerking his head in Tony's direction.

"Il tempo di gioco." Tony said audibly.

~NCIS~

Gibbs gritted his teeth as a medic patched him up. There were numerous scratches, a few bruises, and maybe a gash or two all over his body, but he was otherwise okay. His worries turned to his missing SFA and a few of their other comrades.

"Sorry, Gunny." The middle, male soldier apologized as he padded clean a graze to Gibbs' eyebrow.

Normally, he would have told him Rule 6, but he chose to just accept it and not fool with it. Gibbs tightened his jaw and briefly smiled, saying quietly that it was all right. He was more worried about Tony than himself.

~NCIS~

It took a total of four days before Gibbs and crew located Tony. By then, Tony had had enough of the leader's musings. They'd done everything imaginable and non-imaginable to him, but he was still there, alive. For how much longer, he didn't know.

Gibbs led the snipers in one direction and Ziva led the rest in the other direction. Anyone who looked Ziva in the eyes could see a woman seeing red. This was Ninja Ziva, Mossad Ziva, the one section of Ziva that no man, woman, or child would want to be around when she came out.

Tony and the leader heard the commotion outside, making the agent smile. "You have about thirty seconds to live." He said in a confident voice.

Just like Saleem, this leader looked at him perplexed. Just before a bullet broke the dusty window and straight into his forehead. Tony was convinced Gibbs, Ziva and the team was coming for him. This reenergized him.

~NCIS~

The moment the team saw Tony he wasn't getting any alone time for a while. Ziva hugged him and had a hard time letting go while Gibbs shook his hand tightly. Everything that needed to be said was passed between the two. Gibbs even let a smile passed through his lips.

"There's someone who's even more ready to see you than we are, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him. Tony was just as eager to his little boy as Ben was to see him. Clamping a hand around Tony's shoulders.

"And I'm just as eager, Gibbs." Tony responded, pulling Ziva closer. "Let's go home, Boss."

* * *

_**Il tempo di gioco means **_ **_game time_ in Italian, according to Google Translate.**


End file.
